TOKYO MEW MEW ULTAMITE TRUTH OR DARE
by the devil named angel
Summary: THE ULTAMITE TRUTH OR DARE STORY! yah summery sucks... JUST READ THE STORY!


Angel: Hello and welcome to TOKYO MEW MEW ULTAMITE TRUTH OR DARE! To co-host, heres my friend Catgurl978! *poofs Cat*

Cat: YOU TOLD ME YOU WOULDN'T POOF ME HERE!

Angel: I lied! And anyway, dont you like truth or dare stories?

Cat: WELL YOU HAVE MORE STALKERS THAN STARS IN THE SKY!

Angel: It's true

Cat:POOF ME OUT!

Angel: You get to see Kisshu... :)

Cat: OK! :D

Angel: *poofs in tokyo mew mew cast*

Cat: *glomps kisshu*

Kisshu: What? Who are you!

Cat: *unglomps*

Angel: Shes your most crazed fangirl

Cat: I AM NOT!

Kisshu: Fangirls? I have fangirls? I could get used to this. *peverted smile*

Angel: Yah, but I personaly dont understand what she sees in you because your ugly-

Kisshu: Hey!

Cat: He is not!

Angel: Your trying to destroy the human race-

Kisshu: Not anymore

Angel: LET ME FINISH!

Kisshu: OK

Cat: Dont talk to my Kisshu that way!

Kisshu: What?

Cat: NOTHING!

Angel: And you listen to Deep Baka!

Everyone but Deep Butt: True!

Deep Baka: HEY!

Angel: NO ONE ASKED YOU! *kills brutaly*

Cat: Because we dont have any dares...

Angel: Were gonna make them up ourselves :D

Ichigo: Oh crap!

Cat: NO ONE ASKED YOU! *kills brutaly*

Angel: *revives Ichigo* We need her for the next dare!

Ichigo: *hugs Angel* I like you, your my friend!

Cat: WHY ARE YOU HUGGING THE ENEMY!

Angel: Because shes my friend

Cat: ...

Angel: ^_^

Cat: -_-

Angel: Hehehe OK the first dare is... ICHIGO! GO KISS KISSHU!

Ichigo and Cat: YOUR SO MEAN! YOUR NOT MY FRIEND ANY MORE!

Angel: ^_^

Ichigo and Cat: -_-

Angel: Hehehe!

Ichigo: Well Kisshu, Lets just get this over with

Kisshu: OK! :]

Ichigo: *kisses Kisshu*

Cat: *hides in corner crying* mean...Angel...hate...Ichigo

Angel:

Cat: IM ALL BETTER!

Angel: That was fast. After you watched episode 3 you went into depression for about a month...

Cat: SHUT UP!

Angel: ^_^

Cat: -_-

Angel: Hehehe Well your turn to make a dare

Cat: :) Angel... KISS PAI!

Angel: ! ID RATHER KISS KISSHU THAN PAI!

Pai: -_-

Kisshu: Thanks...I think

Cat and Angel: -_-

Cat: You have to do it, its a dare!

Angel: But Pai is my LEAST favorit alien!

Pai: I have feelings you know, I just choose not to show them

Cat: ^_^

Angel: -_-

Cat: Hehehe

Angel: *kisses pai really super quick* THERE HAPPY! :(

Cat: Yes ^_^

Angel: -_-

Cat: Hehehe!

Cat and Angel: AND NOW FOR THE FINAL DARE... KISSHU TARUTO AND MASABAKA WILL BE PREFORMING A LITTLE PLAY FOR US!

Taruto: But I dont want to play a girl!

Cat: Actualy your not-

Angel: *covers Cats mouth* Its funnier if they think he plays a girl

Cat: Oh OK

Kisshu: I DONT WANT TART TO PLAY MY GIRLFRIEND! ID RATHER HAVE THAT GIRL *points to Cat* PLAY MY GIRLFRIEND!

Cat: O/O HE KNOWS I EXIST!

Kisshu: What? I think I heard a non-existant person talking

Cat: *crys in corner* no...kisshu...exist...not

Angel: Anyways...ACTION!

scean

Masabaka is dead on the floor with 37 stab marks in his non-existant chest and no hands. One of kisshus swoards are on the ground covered in blood. Kisshu and Tart are just standing there.

Tart: Kisshuuuuuuuu! Theres a dead baka in Angels room!

Kisshu: OH! HEEY HOW DID HE GET HERE?

Tart: Kisshuuuuuuuu! What did you do?

Kisshu: Me? ah I I didnt do this!

Tart: EXPLAIN WHAT HAPPENED KISSHU!

Kisshu: Ive never seen him before in my life!

Tart: Why did you kill this person Kisshu?

Kisshu: I do not kill people. That is, that is my least favorit thing to do.

Tart: Tell me Kisshu...exactly what you did before i got here.

Kisshu: OK well I was upstaires...

Tart: OK...

Kisshu: I was sitting in a chair...

Tart: Yah...

Kisshu: I was reading a book...

Tart: Go on...

Kisshu: And this guy walked in...

Tart: OK...

Kisshu: So I went up to him..

Tart: Yes...

Kisshu: And I uh I stabed him 37 times in the cheast

Tart: Kisshuuuuuuuu! That kills bakas!

Kisshu: OH! oh wow I thought that-

Tart: Kisshu!

Kisshu: I didnt know that

Tart: Kisshuuuuuuuu! How can you not know that!

Kisshu: Yah Im in the wrong here, I suck!

Tart: What happened to his hands?

Kisshu: What?

Tart: His hands what why are they missing?

Kisshu: Uh I kinda cooked them up...and ate them

Tart: Kisshu!

Kisshu: Well I was hungry and you know when you crave hands thats...

Tart: Kisshuuuuuuuuu! Why on earth would you do that?

Kisshu: I was hungry for hands! Give me a break!

Tart: Kisshuuuuuuuuu!

Kisshu: My stomach was making the rumblys...

Tart: Kisshu!

Kisshu: That only hands could satisfy

Tart: What is wrong with you Kisshu?

Kisshu: Well I kill bakas and I eat hands, thats thas two things

end scean

Cat and Angel: LOL THAT WAS HYLARIOUS!

Angel: Well thats all for now

Cat and Angel: BYE!


End file.
